


To Feel Alive

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene knows that this relationship, this thing between he and Sam is transitory. It's simply a way of Sam reaching out for contact with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



It's casual in Sam's eyes and Gene recognises that. He knows how he comes across, knows that people think he's stupid but he isn't. He's never been that.

So he knows that this 'thing' between Sam and himself can never be anything but casual. Sam is simply reaching out for contact with another human, a way to feel alive and Gene isn't really surprised that he is the one that Sam chooses, as opposed to the girl. He understands that it's easier for Sam to walk away from him, but he hopes it will be a while before that happens.


End file.
